Ed and Sarah's House
Ed and Sarah's House is situated between Jimmy's House and a house with no one in particular living in it. Ed's house also has a good view down the entire street, but the downside to this is that Ed's backyard is parallel to the trailer park. Ed's Room Ed's room is in the basement of the house near the laundry room. Items in his room include a voodoo mask, toy models, monster movie posters, loads of garbage, an arm chair, and a TV. Ed's room also has a closet (occasionally filled with sandwiches and pizza as seen in "Who's Minding the Ed?") and a bathroom with a bathtub full of gravy since he has never once used it for its intended purpose. His room's color scheme is purple. It's also shown that Ed keeps a collection of sponges inside his wall, as seen in "Scrambled Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Near his tub of gravy, there is a hose that may have been used to fill his tub with gravy instead of water, as shown in "Who's Minding the Ed?" Under his bed there is trash and living animals ("Ready, Set... Ed!") and inside his chair are multiple cooked chickens (without heads). His room also has lots of comics. His walls have many posters that advertise B movies like Space Clam, Liver and Onions, Astro Beast, Gore Fest and It Came from France. In "An Ed is Born," it is shown he keeps a camera in his dryer. In his TV stand there is a VHS player, which also has a few tapes on the floor next to the TV. In "Rock-a-Bye Ed," it shows that sometimes he changes in his dryer, but that could just be because his clothes were in there at the time. Sarah's Room Sarah's room is pink in decor. In her room, there are many toys and items that appeal to young women, along with a picture of Jimmy. She has a canopy bed and keeps her diary under the mattress. Her room was destroyed in "Run for your Ed" and "For Your Ed Only." Kitchen The kitchen has a yellow-orange color scheme with black and white floor tiles, as seen in "Run Ed Run." Living Room The living room has been seen in many episodes, but it was predominantly featured in "Sir Ed-a-Lot" ''where Sarah and Jimmy used it as sort of a "castle" for their playtime. The living room is painted a light blue color and has white carpeting, on top of which is a green rug. The curtains are purple with some blue box designs on them. In the left corner there is a purple arm chair with a large potted plant behind it, along with a small table that has a vase and plant in it. Along the wall of the left corner is a purple sofa, a tan coffee table, a desert painting, and a bookshelf with some stereo equipment on it. The right side of the living room has a tall cactus in the corner, along with a hanging light. Towards the back is a set of drawers with a flower vase and a bowl of fruit on top of it. Above it is a painting of a boat and a hanging potted plant. To the right of it is a mirror with some shelving for various decorations. The right side of the living room leads to the stairway and has a corridor which leads down to Ed's room. Backyard Ed and Sarah's backyard is pretty average except that it has a patio with a picnic table, a small barbecue, a small pond, and a window leading to the basement in which the Eds use to enter Ed's room on some occasions. Common Bathroom/Powder Room An additional bathroom was seen in ''"Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed," where Sarah was instructed by Jonny to activate the toilet to wipe out the 'Mole Mutants.' It is unknown what floor it is on. The floor was never seen, but the walls are a shade of green with a blue trim, the toilet is white with a brown lid, a brown container was right next to the toilet, and a brown picture frame hung over the toilet paper holder. Since only a toilet is seen, it's possible this is not really a bathroom, but a powder room, which is a bathroom without a bathtub, but this is just mere speculation. Garage Ed and Sarah's garage is shown briefly in "One + One = Ed," but it is entirely filled with junk and other supplies, such as a clothes dryer and a dresser. During Halloween Not much is seen besides Ed's room crammed with horror movie videotapes, and right outside his window, decorated with a few faux tombstones, a skull, two jack-o-lanterns, an animated disembodied hand, a hanging bat and a spider, and a sign banner that spells 'BOO' with each letter on one sheet. During Christmas Only Ed's room is focused on during Christmastime, as he brings the chimney down to his room, destroying much of the house in the process. Christmas lights can be seen attached all around, including what looks like a pile of dirty laundry. Most of Ed's toys, such as Baron O' Beef Dip, are sporting traditional red and white Santa hats and candy canes. Ed also leaves out Gravy Cakes and Milk, stating it is Santa's favorite. Sarah's one command here is to ensure her stocking does not go unnoticed by Santa. Trivia *Ed and Sarah's house made the most appearances out of any house in the series. *In "Over Your Ed" and "Who's Minding the Ed?," Ed's bathtub is seen without gravy. The rest of the series shows the bathtub filled with gravy. *In "For Your Ed Only," Sarah's bedroom window is on the wall next to her bed. The rest of the series shows it east of the bed. *Ed and Sarah's parents bedroom was never seen, most likely to hide any further mentions of them due to very limited amount of characters in the show. *From the outside, the house is displayed as a one story home, but it is in fact a two story residence. Gallery Ed's bed.png|Full view of Ed's bed with posters in the background. Ed's Room.jpg|Ed's room. Ed's desk and TV.PNG|The desk and TV in Ed's room. Key To My Ed - Kankers Getting Ready.png|The Kankers play footsies at Ed's room. Vlcsnap-2017-03-17-11h39m21s039.png|An overhead shot of Ed's room. Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-17h04m45s920.png|Ed's bathtub full of gravy. Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-17h05m58s943.png|Ed's bathtub without gravy. Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-17h06m41s943.png|Ed's dirty toilet. Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-17h06m44s965.png|Ed's dirty sink. Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-17h06m54s960.png|Ed's mirror. Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-17h09m24s771.png|Ed's room at night. Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-17h09m30s328.png|Ed's room in the morning. Vlcsnap-2016-02-02-21h23m42s974.png|Ed sleeping on the floor. Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-17h15m00s511.png|Basement stairs. Vlcsnap-2017-03-15-17h12m48s147.png|Laundry room. Sarah's room.png|Sarah's room. Vlcsnap-2017-03-17-11h38m29s325.png|The backyard. Vlcsnap-2017-03-17-11h42m21s943.png|The kitchen. concept edlivingroom.jpg|Concept art of the living room. conc edlivingroom2kitch.jpg|Concept art of the living room near the kitchen. conc edlivingroom2stair.jpg|Concept art of the living room near the stairs. conc edhallway.jpg|Concept art of one of the hallways. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h23m03s16.png|The backyard pond. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h28m07s778.png|Ed's Halloween decorations. Under Bed - Ed BPS.jpg|The garbage under Ed's bed as seen in the movie. Category:Peach Creek Category:Residences Category:Structure Category:Locations